Un Rêve Inaccessible ?
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Je me sens si prisonnière, tout en étant si libre. Mon titre de Dragon Céleste est un véritable fardeau. Je ne supporte pas la vue de mes esclaves… Pas qu'ils soient repoussant physiquement, non. C'est juste, que s'est injuste. Ce sont des êtres vivants, mais les autres Dragons Célestes les voient comme des animaux.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Voici une nouvelle fic (logique...). Je trouvais l'idée plutôt original, alors j'aimerais faire un essai pour voir si ça vous plaît ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue : Sainte Sombrae**_

_(Vendredi 31 Août)_

_Cher Journal,_

_Cette saison m'ai insupportable. Et malgré le fait, qu'ont arrivons à la fin de l'été, la chaleur est toujours aussi pesante. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer à chaque respiration, et en plus de ça, je dois au moins boire trois litres d'eau par jour…_

_Certes, ce n'est pas LE sujet qui ME tracasse. _

_Je me sens si prisonnière, tout en étant si libre. Mon titre de Dragon Céleste est un véritable fardeau. Je ne supporte la vue de mes esclaves… Pas qu'ils soient repoussant physiquement, non. C'est juste, que s'est injuste. Ce sont des êtres vivants, mais les autres Dragons Célestes les voient comme des animaux._

…

_Tu dois te dire que « C'est une Dragon Céleste, elle a tout ce qu'elle veut… Et non, elle n'est pas heureuse, ce n'est qu'une fille pourrie gâté et prétentieuse… »_

…

_Tu as surement raison, je ne suis qu'une enfant pourrie gâté. Mais, j'ai envie de liberté. Portait le titre de Dragon Céleste, pour moi, signifie que ma vie est programmée d'avance ! Je n'ai que le soir pour me reposer, et encore, le couvre-feu est à vingt-et-une heure !_

_Il y n'a que dans mon journal intime où je peux dire et exprimer tout ce que je ressens._

_J'ai pris ma décision, depuis longtemps mais j'ai peur. Je veux devenir pirate. Je sais que c'est dangereux, que ce n'est pas facile, que je risque ma vie mais seuls ce type de personne… « possèdent » leurs propres vies, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent !_

_Mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents, de la réaction des autres Dragons Célestes, de la Marine, du Gouvernement Mondiale… _

_J'ai peur de prendre mon destin en main… Mais je deviendrai pirate ! J'en fais la promesse !_

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Vos premières impressions ? Bien ou pas ? Je continue ou pas ?

Bonne Journée !


	2. L'Archipel aux Milles Découvertes

Salut à tous et à toutes !

J'suis contente de vous retrouver sur ce chapitre ! :-D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Effectivement, j'ai un don pour piquer ta curiosité ^^ J'aime tellement les reviews, que je t'autorise à me polluer de review avec, pour unique message des lignes de "continue" xD

MV-232 : Voici le premier chapitre, et contente d'avoir gagner une lectrice ! :-P

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'Archipel aux Milles Découvertes**_

Les rayons du soleil titillaient doucement mes paupières. J'ouvris les yeux, et dirigea mon regard vers la fenêtre dont les volets n'avait pas été fermaient.

« Je-Je suis désolée Ma-Mademoiselle, j'ai-j'ai dû oubliée de fermer les volets…

- Ne t'inquiète, Lisa… C'est moi qui les ai rouverts… »

Une de mes esclaves venait de pénétrait dans ma chambre. Elle était plutôt petite, de longs cheveux châtains se balançait dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, et des yeux noisette étaient comme désolés.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Lisa, dis-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit

- Ou-Oui, Sombrae… »

Je m'asseyais au bord de mon lit, avant de descendre complètement de celui-ci. J'allais m'assoir à mon bureau. Lisa coiffa ma chevelure ébène mi-longue, pendant que je regardais l'emploi du temps de la journée, qui avait été posé sur mon bureau, hier soir par mes parents.

« Pff… Soufflai-je

- Encore une longue journée ? Me demanda Lisa

- Et oui… Je n'ai jamais le temps de me reposer…

- Moi non plus, rigola mon esclave »

J'étais déjà plus proche de mes esclaves que mes parents, et pour compléter le tableau, ma meilleure amie est également l'une de mes esclaves. Ouais, parce-que il y a que des filles parmi mes esclaves. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment…

« J'ai fini… Dit Lisa en posant ma brosse sur le bureau, Je vais chercher votre tenue du jour »

Je n'ai même pas le droit de m'habiller comme je veux en plus ! Même niveau vestimentaire, c'est mes parents qui s'en occupent ! Mais quelle vie, franchement…

Je vis Lisa revenir, et posait les vêtements sur mon bureau. Je me levais, et enleva ma nuisette. Je me retrouvais entièrement nue face à Lisa, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements, et le reste de ma tenue. Celle-ci se composait d'une robe blanche et rouge, dans le même style des robes pour soubrettes, et de ballerines blanches. M'habillait en blanc… C'est manquer de goût quand on sait que j'ai les cheveux ébènes et les yeux noires…

« Vous être magnifique, Sombrae…

- Accompagne-moi… Dis-je d'une petite voix

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ?!

- Accompagne-moi sur l'Archipel des Sabondy !

- Je ne sais pas, si…

- Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre !

- Hihihi, très bien »

Quand je suis en sa compagnie, j'oublie temporairement mon titre de Dragon Céleste… Je descendis tranquillement les escaliers menant au salon, en compagnie de Lisa et d'une autre esclave. Cette dernière était de taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts. Personnellement, je la trouvais magnifique.

« Cela vous dérange-t-il… de m'attendre dans ma chambre ? Dis-je au niveau de l'entrée du salon

- Bien sûre que non, mademoiselle ! Répondirent Lisa et Yûki »

J'attendis de les voir disparaître complètement, avant d'entrer dans le salon. Père et Mère étaient déjà installés à table, tout comme ma petite sœur.

« Tu en mis du temps ! Dis ma mère

- Si c'est la faute de tes esclaves, punis-les ! Renchérit mon père

- Ce ne sont que des animaux… Lança ma sœur, non… Ce ne sont que des objets !

- Au moins, il y en une qui a bien appris ses leçons ! Fis ma mère à mon attention

- Laissons tout ceci de côté, dis-je calmement, pourquoi allons-nous sur l'Archipel des Sabondy ?

- La petite sœur de Saint Charlos, Sainte Sharlia, désire un esclave… Et Saint Rosward veut se rendre aux Archipels pour y acheter un esclave à sa chère fille, expliqua ma mère

- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Questionnai-je méchamment

- Insolente ! Fis mon père

- Nous allons refaire les réserves d'esclaves en même temps qu'eux, finit ma sœur avec un sourire narquois

- Je vois, dis-je en m'asseyant à la table »

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Même si une atmosphère pesante et lourde avait plané sur tout le repas. Et à la fin, je remontais dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes, je redescendis accompagnée de mes deux esclaves, Lisa et Yûki.

« Toi, et les deux trucs qui t'accompagne, être prêtes ?

- Oui… Et c'est- »

J'avais à peine répondu à sa question, que mon père détourna son attention de moi. J'étais légèrement excitée à l'idée d'aller sur l'archipel des Sabondy. C'est ma toute première sortie. Et oui, depuis ma naissance, je vis ici et mes parents m'interdisent de sortir de la Terre Sainte. Ce n'est vu les saisons que depuis l'intérieur de la maison familiale. Je n'ai jamais touché la neige, ou l'eau salée de la mer… Et il me semble que mes pieds n'aient jamais couru dans l'herbe verte de l'été…

Je profitais de l'air frais, des doux rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient un peu ma peau glacée.

…

C'est après quelques heures de navigation, que je pouvais enfin découvrir les Archipel de Sabondy. C'était magnifique, tout simplement à couper le souffle, époustouflant ! Toutes ces bulles qui flottent dans les airs et qui éclatent en haut des immenses arbres de l'archipel. Toutes les couleurs que regorgeait l'archipel. Tous ces marchés et magasins. J'entendis des petits rires derrière moi, provenant de mes esclaves :

« Cela se voit que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici, Sombrae…

- Ha haha, oui… ! »

Mes parents me donnaient carte blanche pour la visite de l'île. Je décidais de faire confiance à Lisa et à Yûki. Ont traversaient de nombreuses rues à ma demande. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser du spectacle qui se donnait à moi. Malgré le fait que j'ai dix-huit ans… J'ai la mentalité d'un enfant de six ans devant un jouet inconnu.

Je m'arrêtais devant un petit groupe de personnes.

« ?

- Ce sont des danseurs de rues, fis Yûki à ma question muette

- Ces danses changent de celles que les professeurs m'apprennent à Marijoa, hihihi »

Ont continua notre chemin, pendant que je regardais des fleurs de toutes les couleurs devant un magasin, mes deux esclaves étaient parties voir les fruits et les légumes d'une boutique de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Sale esclave ! »

Je me retournais, et aperçu une petite troupe autour de trois personnes. Avec ma taille, je passais sans de gros problèmes et atterri devant un spectacle horrifiant.

Sainte Sharlia, menaça de son pistolet, MES deux esclaves.

Je m'avançais vers le trio, et me posta devant mes esclaves. Je souris quand je vis l'expression de ma semblable.

« Sainte Sombrae ! Comment oses-tu !?

- Et toi ? Comment oses-tu menaçait de ton pistolet, MES esclaves ?

- Ils m'ont désobéi ! Je leurs affliges juste la punition adéquate !

- Ce sont MES esclaves, donc leurs vies m'appartiennent… C'est à moi de décider de vie ou de mort sur elles, pas à toi ! Et comme je n'ai pas vue la scène, à moins que tu aies des preuves contre elles, je t'interdis de les toucher !

- Tss ! »

Je vis une tête rouge de rage, me poussait et quittait le lieu comme une furie. Sainte Sharlia… Tu ne changeras jamais. Je vis mes deux esclaves se relevaient, étant données qu'elles étaient à terre, et elles s'inclinèrent devant moi :

« Merci, disent-elles en même temps, les larmes commençant à couler sur leurs joues

- Relevez la tête, je n'ai fait que protéger ce qui m'appartient, finis-je avec un sourire réconfortant »

La foule était toujours autour de nous, ébahie par je-ne-sais-quoi. Une personne âgé, vena se poster devant et dit d'une voix calme :

« Tu as le titre d'une Noble, mais pas le cœur…

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Questionnai-je

- A part toi, je ne connais guère de Dragons Célestes qui auraient protégés des esclaves, leurs esclaves ! »

Je souris, et repris :

« Effectivement, je porte le titre de Dragon Céleste, mais comparé à mes semblables… J'ai un cœur, et mon rêve n'est pas de tout avoir, de tout posséder, avoir le plus grand pouvoir… Non… Mon plus grand est d'être libre… D'être pirate… Prendre mon destin en main, et vivre ma vie comme bond me semble ! »

A la fin de ma déclaration, les personnes autour de moi applaudirent… Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous assure... L'action va enfin commencer au prochain chapitre avec une f- *se colle une baffe*... Eh oh (Eh oh, on rentre du boulot !) Je ne vais pas vous dévoilé ce qui a au prochain chapitre ?!

Bonne Journée !


	3. Fugue

Hello Everybody !

Voici... THE suite ! ^-^

Bonne Lecture (de la part d'une auteur particulièrement de bonne humeur) !

* * *

MV-232 : Voici la suite (qui un peu moins "joyeuse" que le précédent chapitre) ! ^^

Simili D Axel : Bah voici la suite :-D

ShaunyBlackSheep : Oui, effectivement faudrait que tu arrête les sucreries des fics xD

Futur Antérieur : ("Futur Antérieur" ? Quel drôle de surnom ^^"). Je sais qui doit avoir quelques fautes, mais il en aura toujours avec moi x)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Fugue**_

_Ce soir… C'est le Grand Soir !_

Les étoiles décorées les cieux nocturnes. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel de la nuit.

Mon corps reposait au-dessus des draps de mon lit. Je fixais, anxieusement, le décor nocturne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Une affreuse boule au ventre.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, toutes les lumières éteintes…sauf une. Seule ma lampe de chevet éclairée la pièce. Mes deux esclaves, Lisa et Yûki, s'activaient dans ma chambre.

Ma visite sur l'Archipel des Sabondy, remontée à une semaine. Et cela, faisait une semaine que je préparais ma fugue, avec mes deux esclaves, Lisa et Yûki.

_J'étais vraiment anxieuse et stressée… J'allais enfin partir de cet enfer ! Mais… _

« Nous avons finis »

La voix d'Yûki me sortit de mes pensées. Je me relevais de mon lit, j'étais vêtue d'une simple tenue, plutôt légère puisque dehors, il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. J'enfilais tout de même une veste.

« Faites le moins bruit que possible… »

Quand je finis ma phrase, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Celle-ci émit un léger grincement, presque inaudible.

Ont sortirent de ma chambre, doucement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Aucune lumière, aucun mouvement. Nous étions seules à être encore réveillées. Ont avançaient tranquillement, faisant attention à chacun de nos mouvements, aux bruits alentours.

Ont descendirent les escaliers. Ces derniers émettaient des petits grincements quand ont posaient le pied sur une marche. La tension était à son comble. Je tremblais légèrement. La porte d'entrée se trouvait juste devant nous.

Ont se retournaient d'un seul coup quand ont perçurent de la lumière à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte brusquement, mes esclaves sortirent ainsi que moi-même. Je renfermais la porte, et ont se mirent à courir, le plus vite possible. Des gardes sortirent de la demeure, et ils se mirent à nous poursuivre.

Nos cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure. Et si, nous échouerions ? Et si, ils nous rattrapaient ? Que se passera-t-il ?

Au moment où je pensais ça, je sentis quelque chose attraper mon poignet. Je me retrouvée piégée, mon sac tomba à terre, l'un des gardes avaient réussi à m'attraper. Lisa et Yûki se débattirent également face aux gardes qui les menaçaient aussi. Ils nous plaquèrent toutes les trois à terre, bloquant tout mouvements de défenses et de fuites.

_Que se passera-t-il ?_

Cette question ne cessez de revenir dans ma tête. De fines larmes coulaient sur nos joues…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin... de ce chapitre !

Excuse-me, si c'est affreusement court mais... le suspense... Chers amis, le suspense !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	4. Punition et Souvenir

Salut à tous et à toutes !

J'étais en train de penser à un truc : "Ouais c'est bien, je publie un chapitre environ tous les deux jours... Et ils sont à moitié en train de mourir/de me menacer pour avoir la suite... Mais ça va être quoi, quand je vais reprendre les cours après les vacances... Et qu'il aura qu'un chapitre par semaine" xD

Bref, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Comme dirait Nanou973 "Aya être une grande sadique" xD

Simili D Alex : Ma spécialité ? La Torture, la cruauté envers les lecteurs et le sadisme avec mon suspense ! xD

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Punition et Souvenir**_

_Que se passera-t-il ?_

_Cette question ne cessez de revenir dans ma tête. De fines larmes coulaient sur nos joues…_

…

Les gardes nous avaient emmenées dans le salon, toutes les trois. Mes parents, ainsi que ma sœur, nous y attendaient. Nous nous installons, face à mes parents et à ma sœur. Mon père leva la main au ciel, pour l'abaisser. La main vena frapper ma joue de plein fouet.

« … Fuir… Passe encore ! Mais avec des… des… ESCLAVES ! Fulmina mon père

- Sale garce, vociféra ma mère, attend toi à recevoir une bonne correction !

- Hihihi… Tu devrais me remercie, grande sœur, c'est moi qui l'ai prévenus »

Je plantais mon regard noir dans celui de ma sœur. Celle-ci recula et se cacha derrière mes parents. Ma mère me gifla aussi :

« Comment ose-tu jeter un quel regard à PROPRE SŒUR, sale insolente !? »

Je tournais la tête, pour montrer le moins intéressement à leurs égards. J'avais une boule au ventre, et des sanglots se coinçaient dans ma gorge. Mais, je ne montrerai jamais, mais alors JAMAIS, ma faiblesse face aux autres Dragons Célestes, surtout face à mes parents !

« Comment oses-tu nous ignorer ?! Fulminait ma mère »

Je plantais un regard insolent dans celui de ma mère, folle de rage, et avec un sourire arrogant, je lui lançais le plus tranquillement au monde :

« J'en ai rien à faire de vos menaces et de vos sanctions ! Je n'en ai carrément rien à faire de vous ! »

Je prenais tellement de plaisir à voir mes parents fulminaient de rage.

« Garde ! »

Mon père appela un garde et lui murmura quelque chose que je pus comprendre.

« Et n'hésitez pas à employer la matière forte ! »

…

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, en larmes. Pourquoi tout ceci était si injuste ? Nous avons presque réussis ! Mais je ne perdais pas espoir… _Il_ m'avait donnée le courage de faire ce que je voulais…

Début du Flash Black :

_J'avais donnée quartier libre à mes deux esclaves. Moi ? Je me baladais le long des quais du port. Je m'assis sur le bord du ponton. Je regardais les bateaux pirates, avec leurs pavillons noirs si fièrement dressé, virevoltant au gré du vent._

_Les hommes, ou femmes, de différents équipages s'amusaient avec leurs compagnons tout en chargeant plusieurs marchandises sur leurs bateaux. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres… Eux, au moins, avait leurs propres vies… Il voyageait comme gré leur semblait. _

_Mon père m'avait longtemps dit d'être calme comme la mer… Mais… la mer est loin d'être calme ! Découvrir le monde, ne plus restez dans l'ignorance… Profitez de la vie… Avec des compagnons…_

_« Est-ce vous la Dragon Céleste qui a protégée ses esclaves ? »_

_Je me retournais, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis un homme avec des doigts palmés et une peau bleue… Curieusement, je n'avais pas peur. Etait-ce… ce qu'on appelle un homme-poisson ? Je penchais la tête sur le côté, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

_« Pardonnez mon impolitesse… Mon nom est Jinbe et vous ?_

_- Sainte Sombrae… Mais appelez-moi Sombrae ! »_

_L'homme-poisson s'assit à côté de moi, et regarda les bateaux pirates. Je ne pus décrocher mon regard de la peau bleue de Jinbe…_

_« … Etre-vous un homme-poisson ? Questionnai-je sans faire vraiment en avoir conscience_

_- Oui, je suis un homme-poisson appartenant à la famille des requins-baleines… _

_- Pourquoi… ?_

_- Je trouve cela très courageux de protéger ses amis, de ses semblables… Si je puis me permettre, dit-il avec un sourire_

_- J'imagine que ceci est très rare, et que tout le monde doit en parler ?_

_- Effectivement… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Sainte Sombrae ?_

_- Mon nom est Sombrae… Je reniée mon titre de Dragon Céleste… Ce n'est qu'un fardeau pour moi !_

_- Je vois… Quel est votre rêve ?_

_- Mon rêve ?... Visiter le monde, le découvrir… Ne plus être dans l'ignorance du monde fantastique qui m'entoure !_

_- Héhéhé… _

_- …_

_- Si vous voulez réaliser votre rêve, vous devez être prête à tout… Même à faire quelques sacrifices…»_

_Je continuais de discuter avec Jinbe… Malgré ce qu'on disait, les hommes-poissons étaient des êtres remarquables ! Pourquoi les discriminer ? A par l'apparence, nous sommes pareils, non ?_

Fin du Flash Black

Je pris mon escargophone, et composa un numéro d'un bon ami à moi…

* * *

Et voilà ?

Et oui, encore du suspense ! Je suis si "cruel" avec vous ^^ Et j'aime ça... Alors qui est ce mystérieux "bon ami" à Sombrae ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit


	5. Mauvaise Surprise

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Pour fêter cette nouvelle année, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir en publiant un chapitre sur TOUTES mes fics. C'est mon cadeau de noël et du jour de l'an réunis, si c'est pas beau !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans le chapitre !

MV-232 : Ou pas (Oppa Gangnam Style ! *Je sais, ce n'est plus à la mode*)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise Surprise**_

_Je pris mon escargophone, et composa un numéro d'un bon ami à moi…_

*Bzip Bzip Bzip*

« _(Jinbe)_ Jinbe à l'appareil, c'est qui ?

_(Sombrae)_ - Hihihi, c'est moi !

_(Jinbe)_ - Waouh ! Ça m'avance ça ! Ahahah

_(Sombrae)_ - C'est Sombrae…

_(Jinbe)_ - Ahh, Sombrae ?! Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

_(Sombrae)_ - C'est bon, Jinbe, tu peux me tutoyer… J'aurais besoin de ton aide…

_(Jinbe)_ - Pour ?

_(Sombrae)_ - Pour faire court : J'avais décidée de fuguer cette nuit, avec deux de mes esclaves… Ont avaient presque réussi… Mais…

_(Jinbe)_ - Ils vous ont rattrapées ?

_(Sombrae)_ - T'a tout compris… Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide, pour mon prochain plan …

_(Jinbe)_ - Et que dois-je faire ?

_(Sombrae)_ - Il juste que tu m'attendre au port de la Terre Sainte, et tu prépares un bateau pour trois personnes…

_(Jinbe) _- C'est tout ? Tu pouv-

_(Sombrae)_ - Attends, cette fois… Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, et ne pas prendre de valises ou de sacs… Seules mes esclaves m'accompagnent…

_(Jinbe)_ - Si j'ai bien compris… Tu ne prends aucunes affaires ?

_(Sombrae)_ - Si nous avons besoin de fuir, faudra que nous soyons plus rapides… Et c'est surement le poids des sacs qui nous a ralentis…

_(Jinbe) _- Très bien, je préparerai le nécessaire… Ensuite ?

_(Sombrae)_ - Il faudra également que tu nous emmène sur l'Archipel des Sabondy… Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je te demande mais…

_(Jinbe)_ - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Une Dragon Céleste qui veut devenir une pirate… C'est rare, ahahah ! Et quand dois-je préparai le bateau ?

_(Sombrae)_ - … … Le bateau doit être prêt dans trois jours… Enfin, il doit être prêt pour la nuit du troisième jour au quatrième…

_(Jinbe)_ - Très bien !

_(Sombrae)_ - Merci pour tout, Jinbe… Je vais essayer de dormir un peu… Bonne nuit à toi !

_(Jinbe)_ - Bonne nuit ! »

*Bzip Bzip Bzip*

Après avoir raccroché mon escargophone, je le rangeais à sa place. Je me retournais brusquement vers ma porte qui venait d'être ouverte :

« Hihihi, j'ai tout entendu ! »

…

« Pas ça ! » Pensai-je

* * *

Voilà !

Je sais, je suis CRUELLE, en même temps, j'suis la réincarnation de Cruella d'Enfer !

Qui as-donc tout entendu ? Et que va-t-il se passer ?! La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

Bonne Journée/Nuit et Bonne Année !


	6. In The Shadows

Tchuss !

Voici la suite :-D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Simili D Axel : Si seulement, c'était si simple pour Sombrae...

MV-232 : C'est fait exprès si elle est horrible xD

ShaunyBlackSheep : Non x)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : In The Shadows**_

Je m'approchais de ma fenêtre. Ma vie est été si parfaite avant… Même si ce besoin de liberté me tourmenter. J'aimerai revenir en arrière ! Certes, je voulais plus que jamais m'en aller d'ici… Mais… Je passais ma main gauche sur mes yeux, tout en pleurant silencieusement. Je vais causai la perte de mes deux meilleurs amies : Lisa et Yûki. Tous nos projets, pour retrouver la liberté, nos rêves, nos ambitions… C'est fini… Tout ceci, tous nos rêves se sont envolés dans les airs comme de vulgaires poussières !

Dans une semaine, je me marierai avec Saint Charlos… Dans deux jours, Yûki et Lisa iront à la potence…

Début du Flash Black :

_Après avoir raccroché mon escargophone, je le rangeais à sa place. Je me retournais brusquement vers ma porte qui venait d'être ouverte :_

_« Hihihi, j'ai tout entendu ! »_

…

_« Pas ça ! » Pensai-je _

_Je fixais l'intruse. Ma petite sœur. Petit sœur que je ne considère pas comme telle !_

_« Que veux-tu en échange de ton silence ? Dis-je doucement_

_- Moi… Rien. Hihihi, rien ne m'intéresse sauf un truc…_

_- Quoi ? Fis-je méfiante_

_- Ta souffrance… J'aime te voir souffrir ! Hihihi »_

_Elle partit en courant de ma chambre. Moi ? Je restais au milieu de la pièce, jusqu'à je reprenne mes esprits. Je filais à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, à la poursuite de Cassandra. J'arrivais devant le salon :_

_« Alors ? Commença mon père_

_- Vous avez raison, Père… Elle l'a bien appelé, hihihi »_

_Je vis ma mère se levait, et lançais un regard à mon père et à ma sœur, avant de sourire et de me regarder droit dans les yeux :_

_« Si t'a un vie est un enfer, ici… Permet nous de te montrer pire, Ahahahah ! »_

_Mes mains étaient moites, et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front. J'étais de plus en plus anxieuse. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient transformer ma vie en un véritable enfer…_

_« Un mariage arrangé avec Saint Charlos dans une semaine, pour toi… Et la potence, pour tes deux « amies » dans deux jours… Fit mon père avec un sourire narquois »_

_La seule chose que je fis, c'est de baisser la tête et avalait mes larmes. Je me retournais, et jeta un regard à mes parents tout en leurs lançant :_

_« Effectivement, vous pouvez transformer ma vie… en un véritable cauchemar »_

_Je sortis du salon, et rejoignis ma chambre._

Fin du Flash Black.

Je séchais mes larmes. Qu'ai-je devenir ? Je chantonnais une musique, que j'adorais…

**I've been watching ****! (J'ai tant marché)**

**I've been waiting ****! (J'ai tant attendu)**

**In the shadows all my time****… (Dans les ténèbres, que vienne mon heure)**

**I've been searching ! ****(J'ai tant cherché)**

**I've been living ! ****(J'ai tant vécu)**

**For tomorrows all my life… ****(Pour des lendemains, toute ma vie)**

* * *

Voilà !

La chanson à la fin est In The Shadows de The Rasmus... Et elle a un rapport avec la suite de la fic ;-D

Bonne Journée !


	7. Quand le Destin nous fait signe

Salut !

Rien à dire, a part que lundi, je reprends la publication normal :P

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Guest : Voici la suite ^^

Simili D Alex : Tiens, tu écris des fics ? Sur quel site ? Sous quel pseudo ? xD Et voici the suite ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Quand le Destin nous fait signe**_

Je séchais mes larmes. Qu'ai-je devenir ? Je chantonnais une musique, que j'adorais…

**I've been watching ****! (J'ai tant marché)**

**I've been waiting ****! (J'ai tant attendu)**

**In the shadows all my time****… (Dans les ténèbres, que vienne mon heure)**

**I've been searching ! ****(J'ai tant cherché)**

**I've been living ! ****(J'ai tant vécu)**

**For tomorrows all my life… ****(Pour des lendemains, toute ma vie)**

Je fermais les yeux, et m'endormit le cœur lourd.

…Deux jours plus tard…

Je m'étais tenu tranquille pendant ces deux jours. Je passais mon temps dans ma chambre, à lire. Mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Aujourd'hui ? Yûki et Lisa vont se faire pendre. Et Jinbe se fera piéger au port, cette nuit…

Je suis actuellement dans la grande cour principale de Marijoa. Assise à contre cœur face à la potence. Le bourreau préparait les cordes. Je vis Yûki et Lisa arrivaient. Leurs corps avaient été très maltraités. Elles montèrent sur la plate-forme destinée à la pendaison…

Je baissai la tête et dirigea mon regard vers le sol.

« Kyaaaaaaaaa »

Je relevai le regard, surprise, vers le ciel. Et quelque chose, non, quelqu'un tomba sur le bourreau, l'assommant au passage.

_Une chance… Une fine chance de fuite… Un signe du destin…_

Je me relevais, et profitant de la confusion générale, je libérai Yûki et Lisa. Ont se mirent à courir vers le port. Ont arrivaient à destination, ont décida de se cacher dans une grande caisse en bois…

Je vis plusieurs soldats arrivaient les uns après les autres, surement à notre recherche.

« Vite ! Retrouvez-les !

- Ne les laissaient pas s'échapper ! »

Je sentis qu'on déplaçait la caisse où ont se trouvaient. Ont essayaient de rester le plus immobiles possible pour ne pas alerter la personne qui nous portait… Quand la boîte ne bougeait, je compris qu'ont été arrivé à destination. J'ouvris légèrement la caisse, et observait le paysage. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, à part le fait qu'ont été sur un bateau…et qui avait personne sur le pont principal.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, silencieusement.

« Sombrae ? »

Je relevais mon regard vers mes deux amies.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, lâchai-je, je n'aurais jamais dû vous m'embarquez dans ma fuite… C'était irresponsable de ma part… Vous êtres mes amies, et j'ai fallu vous conduire à votre perte… »

Je sentis leurs bras m'enlaçaient… Je séchais mes larmes quand elles eurent fini leurs étreintes. Je me demande sur quel bateau, nous avons atterri ?

* * *

Voilà !

La suite sera poster jeudi ;-)

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	8. Gros Pif…

Tchuss ! Comment allez-vous ?

Rien à dire en particulier, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Merci, et désolé de mon absence (ça fait combien de fois que je m'excuse, là ?) ! Voici la suite !

Simili D Axel : Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite. Et au passage, je trouve ta fic très bien ! PS : Je viens de remarquer, que j'avais toujours écris ton nom comme ça "Alex" à la place de "Axel"... Désolé, manque d'attention, je suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Gros Pif…**_

_Je sentis leurs bras m'enlaçaient… Je séchais mes larmes quand elles eurent fini leurs étreintes. Je me demande sur quel bateau, nous avons atterri ?_

J'enlevais le couvercle de la boîte, et nous sortons de ladite boîte. Lisa et Yûki pouffaient légèrement de rire, en voyant la décoration du bateau. Je les questionnais, surprise :

« Un problème ?

- On dirait un chapiteau de cirque ! Rigola Lisa

- Un… chapiteau de… cirque ? Fis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté »

Elles me regardèrent, ébahie. Yûki reprit, toujours surprise :

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

- Non…

- Moi, je me rappelle quand j'étais petite, j'y allais régulièrement avec mes parents, se remémora Lisa »

Je me sentais coupable de ce que les Dragons Célestes faisaient… Lisa avait pris un l'air si apaisé en parlant de ses parents… Moi, je ne ressentais que de la haine pour mes parents et le reste de ma famille. Je haïssais en plus ce titre qui faisait de moi, une Dragon Céleste…

« Eh ! Que faites-vous sur mon navire !?

- Hein ? M'exclamai-je surprise avec mes compagnons de route

- … »

Je ne pus empêcher un rire m'échappait en voyant le propriétaire du navire. Il avait le caractère d'un pirate, mais surement pas l'allure. Il ressemble vraiment à… euh… Je ne sais plus le mot.

« Il est marrant votre gros nez rouge, dit Lisa insouciante

- Quoi ?! Qui a osé se moquer de mon nez ?!

- Capitaine, ce n'est pas les trois filles qui se sont échappée de Marijoa ? Demanda un homme sur un genre de vélo à une roue

- Réfléchis un peu Carnage ! Si… Oh mais… Je viens d'avoir une brillante idée ! »

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	9. Suicide Collectif

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Suicide Collectif**_

J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre la situation.

Nous étions cachés dans une caisse, transportée sur un bateau. Bateau appartenant à Baggy le Clown. Lisa et Yûki s'étaient défendu tant bien que mal face aux pirates, ayant déjà combattu dans leurs vies moi, je n'avais pas fait long feu, étant une noble, les sports de combat m'étaient interdits à Marijoa.

Nous marchèrent côte à côte, les poings liés dans notre dos, suivis de près par Baggy et deux de ses hommes.

Nous arrivions devant Marijoa, mes parents m'attendaient de pied ferme devant la grande porte en bois qui servait d'entrée. Je m'arrêtais devant eux, m'apprêtant à recevoir la pire des corrections.

« Où est ma récompense ?! » S'exclama le Clown

« Ta récompense est d'avoir la vie sauve » Parla calmement mon père

Je vis le capitaine blanchir, puis reprendre des couleurs. Le visage rouge de rage, il aurait pu exécuter mes parents si ses deux gardes ne le retenaient pas…

Je fis voyager mon regard vers la falaise. C'était plutôt tentant. Un suicide. Un saut. La mort qui me cueille à la fin de ma chute comme on cueille une pomme… Puis, je remarquais que rien ne m'empêchais de courir vers la falaise, de sauter, de tomber, de mourir… Je soupirais.

« Nous te suivions où que tu ailles » Murmura Yûki

« Même vers la mort » Enchéri Lisa

Je souris vers mes amies. Je ne souhaite pas leurs morts, mais elles font comme elles veulent. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

« 3 » Murmura Lisa avec un sourire

« 2 » Continua Yûki

« 1 » Finis-je

On démarra au quart de tour, partant à toute vitesse vers la falaise. Mon pied toucha la dernière parcelle de terre qui me sépara de la grande chute. Je sentis le vide entourait mon corps, je vis les vagues se fracassaient contre la falaise, ainsi que les dangereuses roches qui me donneront la mort. L'air faisait virevoltait violemment mes cheveux, ainsi que mes vêtements. Je regardais Lisa puis Yûki. Ayant eu une vie d'esclave, la mort ne leur faisait pas peur.

Je pensais que la chute était trop longue quand je sentis un rocher me transperçait la poitrine.

_Le noir. Le néant. La mort._


End file.
